Ron's Missing Twin
by AllyStar
Summary: Ron sits in his room hearing his sister write letters to Harry, her boyfriend. He wished he had a twin. Rick Johnson wished the same thing. Read to find out.
1. The Favourite Character

Ron's missing twin  
  
Ron is 15. Hermione's 15. Harry just turned 15. Ron has a great family with 5 brothers and one sister.  
  
So he thought.  
  
It was even better with a twin, in which he wished he had one sometimes.  
  
And it was.  
  
Just like Fred and George.  
  
Read on and find out.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The favourite character  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ginny, will you switch the bloody light off," moaned Ron, in which it was twelve at night.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm writing a letter to my boyfriend if you don't mind."  
  
Ron sat up and went over to switch the light off. "I've already written mine and sent it. How long does it take to do yours? Let's see . . . Hi Harry, having a good time? Love you lots. Ron's bothering me. What the - " Ginny snatched the letter. "Ron should get out more?"  
  
Ginny giggled. "Yeah, with the Chudley cannons and stuff."  
  
Ron crossed his arms. "What about you, sending lovey duvy letters to Harry? I spend ten minutes writing mine."  
  
"As if I have better stuff to do." Said Ginny, finishing her letter.  
  
"What? Stay up late and keep your poor brother awake? No way."  
  
"And also, I've already written him one, but I think it's a bit . . . well, bad."  
  
She handed him a letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It's a bit of a bore here. Percy's moving out (yay and Ron's too pleased to say anything) (Ron was disgusted at this point) and Fred and George have girlfriends. Alicia and Angelina. They talk about it to themselves, when they know who has which girlfriend.  
  
What do you think about Ron though? Going for Hermione? (Ron shot a big look at Ginny, in a matter of defence) I think he is. ("What do you mean you think I'm going for Hermione?") He's saying he isn't ("I am not and that's that Gin.") but I've seen his diary. ("WHAT? I really hate you now, and that was a crush AGES ago before the Yule Ball.") Ok, it was a bit way back, but I think it's still on now. ("Well Harry's going to ask me some questions.")  
  
Anyways, I hope I see you this summer, and catch up on our love life . . . wait a minute, we're going out! Duh.  
  
See you,  
  
Love Ginny XXX  
  
"Love Ginny XXX?" said Ron. "Right. That is a REALLY rubbish letter."  
  
Ginny crossed her arms in her brother's fashion. "Oh, so Hermione's rubbish is she?"  
  
Ron's ears went red as he stuttered. "I-I-don't think she's rubbish, but she's one of my best friends thank you very much miss."  
  
"You two shut up and go to bed!" yawned Percy, knocking at their door.  
  
"Oh right Perce," said Ron, going back to his Chudley Cannon sheeted bed. "You are right, I can't wait until that git gets out."  
  
"Night Ron," said Ginny, switching off the light.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Aww mum,"  
  
"Richard, it's time for you to go to bed."  
  
"It's Rick. Can I please stay up half an hour longer?"  
  
"Ok, half an hour and THAT'S IT."  
  
Rick rushed upstairs. "Thanks mum," he said.  
  
The phone suddenly rang.  
  
"Who could be calling? It better not be Tom again." Rick picked up the phone. "Hello. Whoever this is, you are calling quite late."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Mr Weasley, oh I mean Mr Johnson,"  
  
"Weasley? Never heard of the name, but do you want Dan Johnson or me, Rick?"  
  
"Rick. I am apparating to your house now."  
  
"Ok, what ever that is."  
  
Suddenly a man stood behind him, holding a letter.  
  
"Ahh! Never do that again sir." Said Rick, in which his mum came in. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh hello, Albus," said the woman, who acted as Rick's mother. *Hint hint ppl* "What brings you here?"  
  
Albus held out a parchment. "For the return of the Weasley."  
  
The woman almost fainted in shock. "You mean this boy here is a WEASLEY? Outrageous."  
  
"Mum, I know I am adopted, but what is going on?" asked Rick, who had studied the parchment with his blue beady eyes.  
  
"Wow, you really look like Ronald," said Albus, clearing the hair that hung over his misty eyes. "I swear, I will never tell you apart at Hogwarts."  
  
"What? Who's this Ronald guy?"  
  
"Ronald is your twin," said Dumbledore.  
  
Rick looked to his 'mother'. "So I'm not an orphan? OH YES NOT AN ORPHAN!"  
  
"I didn't know either dear," said the woman.  
  
"Look, Nancy," said Dumbledore, watching Rick celebrate his non-orphan life. "The boy could either live with the Weasleys or live here, let him decide."  
  
"Rick," said Nancy. "You can either live here or your real family."  
  
Rick looked up to his adoptive mother. "Mum, I would like to stay here, but I also want to know my family. And what's Hogwarts?"  
  
"Read the letter," said Dumbledore, handing the letter over.  
  
Rick unfolded the letter, studying it carefully.  
  
Dear Mr Richard Weasley,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.  
  
"So it's all true. That Harry Potter book is true." Rick stood staring at Dumbledore.  
  
"To what I remember, you must be Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes," "And my twin is Ron Weasley, best friend of Harry Potter,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"And I get to meet Hermione, who might be really cute now?"  
  
"Rick!" "But Ron might want her first."  
  
"Rick, don't give Dumbledore any ideas."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"And that I could play Quidditch?"  
  
"Yes, it is possible."  
  
"I'll try out for the keeper place this year,"  
  
"Yes, you could do that,"  
  
"And I'll have Snape for potions? Oh man."  
  
"Actually, I have some news."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The man you see as your father, Dan Johnson," said Dumbledore, peering at Rick over his half moon glasses. "He is actually married to your mother, but they have changed their names in the muggle world.  
  
"So?"  
  
"His real name is Serverus Snape."  
  
Rick's eyes widened. "So that's why he's really never here."  
  
A man walked into the room. "What's the commotion? Oh." The man stopped suddenly as he saw Dumbledore. "Good evening Albus."  
  
"Good evening, Serverus. I'd advise you to look in a mirror, you look terrible."  
  
Snape had actually combed his hair before coming downstairs, but his eyes looked tiresome and his chin was unshaven.  
  
"What are you here for?"  
  
"Rick, who is a Weasley."  
  
Snape sprung awake, in which Rick sniggered. He knew that the Weasleys never got on with Snape very well, as Snape was Slytherins and the Weasleys were all Gryffindors. "Him? A WEASLEY? A WEASLEY LIVING UNDER MY ROOF AND-"  
  
"You loved him as your own son?" said Dumbledore, wiping his glasses and putting them back on. "You seem to judge a book by cover. But you'd do the same with Harry if you never knew, wouldn't you?"  
  
Snape stood transfixed. "Yes sir," he said gravely.  
  
"You can still see him as a Weasley, but still see him as your son that you've cared for since he was one. We all thought he was an orphan, until I saw him. He definitely looks like Ron."  
  
"I thought they might be slightly related, but all I was told was that his name was Rick," said Snape. "I thought maybe they couldn't be related at all, but maybe an identical person out of many people. I found someone look just like me, but we weren't related one bit."  
  
"I understand what you mean Serverus," said Dumbledore. "Do you want him to leave now or tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Tomorrow, and I will bring him, and set aside my differences with Arthur."  
  
"Good Serverus. Good night all." In this the old wizard disapparated, taking a sherbet lemon with him.  
  
"A Weasley? My own son? Oh Rick, promise me one thing,"  
  
"Yes d- Mr Snape."  
  
Snape sighed. "Call me Dan or Dad, but not Snape or anything like that. But you could call me Serverus. I want you to keep this a secret. You just suddenly appeared, ok?"  
  
"Not a word to the news reporter Skeeter either," said Rick, in which Snape smiled.  
  
"Good lad. No bad thoughts on me, and I do hope you get into Gryffindor."  
  
"Why? You're the Slytherin master, aren't you?"  
  
Snape looked at Rick. "Setting aside differences. You have a real family now."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What? I HAVE A TWIN? OH WICKED!"  
  
"Yes, and he's coming this morning."  
  
"What's his name what's his name?"  
  
"Calm down Ron. He's called Richard, but everyone likes calling him Rick."  
  
"Oh, a cute name too," said Ginny, from across the table.  
  
"Gin," said Ron, rolling his eyes. "Does he look EXACTLY like me?"  
  
"Yes, apparently to Dumbledore."  
  
Ron grinned like a rainbow had touched him. "So, who were his adoptive parents?"  
  
"Well, Dan and Nancy Johnson, who are a married couple, but that's their muggle names. But you won't be happy at this Ron, and neither will you Arthur. . . "  
  
"What?" said Arthur and Ron is unison.  
  
"Their real names are Susan and Serverus. . . Snape."  
  
The gathering around the table, including Percy, had their mouths wide open.  
  
"No bloody way," said Fred, who stopped reading the joke magazine.  
  
"Snape married?" said George, almost snapping one of his fake wands.  
  
"Serverus said he was going to bring Rick this morning, and set aside his differences with you lot."  
  
"Hope he taught his son to wash his hair," muttered Ron, in which George sniggered. Molly stared at them.  
  
"Oh!" said Molly, rushing to the door. "They're here!"  
  
Snape stood at the doorway, with a small smiled. Wow, this must be the good side of Snape, he thought.  
  
"Hello Molly. This is Rick."  
  
"Hello. . . err mum," said Rick nervously. Ron came up to the door to find his twin wearing the same clothes as him, except Ron was wearing a red t shirt and Rick was wearing a blue t shirt.  
  
"I guess we like the same style," said Ron, who shook Rick's hand.  
  
"Ron Weasley - wow, don't believe you're my bro, I've read so much about you." Surprisingly enough, he had the same accent.  
  
"Exactly identical," said Ginny, from behind Ron. "I'm Ginny, if you can guess from the books."  
  
"I'm Fred," said one twin.  
  
"Shut up George. I'm Fred," said the other twin, nudging the other.  
  
"Great, I'll have to remember which is which," said Rick, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"And I'm Percy," said the oldest one, stepping forward to give Rick and big handshake. Rick noticed that all the boys were taller than his mother.  
  
"Right. Err Arthur, I'll pop in next week to see how the boy is doing, ok?" said Serverus, in a rather unusual tone. It was different from the drawling voice.  
  
"Ok Serverus," said Arthur, quite shocked of the warm tone.  
  
"Ok, see you Rick," he patted Rick on the head and disapparated.  
  
"So, you want to bring your stuff up to my very exciting bed room?" said Ron, putting his arm out for the suitcase.  
  
"Thanks Ron," said Rick, and Ron was already going upstairs with Ginny.  
  
"To your left is Perce's room. Out of bounds if you think about it. Fred and George's . . . err out of bounds, as they seemed to have a lot of experiments. And here is not out of bounds, and our room."  
  
As Rick walked in, it didn't seem like what the book said. It was slightly bigger than his own, as it had to fit three people in it. There was a bathroom so Ginny could change in there.  
  
"Home sweet home, but it's not exciting."  
  
Rick glanced over to Ron, who was staring at the ceiling. "I think it's as good as what Harry thought when he came here," said Rick, in which Ron appreciated it as Harry loved coming here.  
  
"So, is Hermione really your girlfriend?" said Rick, as he unpacked his suitcase.  
  
Ron shot a glare at Ginny.  
  
"I didn't say anything!" said Ginny, who acted all innocent.  
  
"No, it's ok," said Rick, who was taking out his CD player, which Serverus made sure could work around magical conditions like Hogwarts. "Just Rowling with her new book 5, which should be released soon."  
  
Ron smiled. "I like the way she does stuff. I've met her, as Harry had to tell his story to people."  
  
"Yeah, and rumours say that you're going for Hermione, are you not?"  
  
Ron shrugged. Read my diary before the Yule Ball, you'll get an idea," said Ron, with his ears going red slightly.  
  
Rick sniggered, looking over to Ginny's smile.  
  
"You know Harry and Hermione are coming tomorrow," said Ron. "You get a chance to meet the other characters. Let me guess, your favourite character is Harry."  
  
"No, actually," said Rick, going through his bag to find his diary. "I've always liked how I looked because I matched the descriptions of my favourite character, you." Ron's ears went slightly red. "It's just when you helped Ginny in the chamber of secrets, the chess thing when you sacrificed yourself, and your personality. Sure, Harry's a good character, but I always seemed to like you more, honestly."  
  
"Hey thanks," said Ron, sitting on his bed. A spare one where gues t s slept was next to him. "I'm looking forward to playing Quidditch," said Rick, getting out a bag of galleons Serverus had given him, and a good bye present which was a broomstick. "Serverus gave me this broom stick as a good bye present, which was nice of him."  
  
"Yeah, he seemed really nice this morning," said Ron, looking at the broomstick. "Wow. He got you a Nimbus 2001!"  
  
"Yeah," said Rick. "I always enjoyed the summer holidays as he thought of the coolest ideas of what to do. He's in a bit of a shock that I had to go, and that I'm a Weasley."  
  
"So you always saw the good side of him?" said Ron, very curious of Snape's behaviour.  
  
"Yeah, always," said Rick, taking out a photo of the trio: him, Susan and Serverus. "This is us all together this summer when we went to the beach."  
  
Ron looked over the photograph, noticing it was a muggle one. Snape was smiling in some kind of . . . unnatural way. He had his arm around a woman, and Rick was in the other arm. They were all smiling, but Snape's smile seemed the brightest.  
  
"Wow, he can smile, in a happy instead of evil way," whispered Ron, handing the photo to Rick, who put it by his bed. 


	2. The Meeting of the other Characters

I did want to put it on a tiny cliffy. Snape smiling? SURPRISE SURPRISE!  
  
Chapter two The meeting of the other characters  
  
"Ron! Rick! Ginny!"  
  
"That's the calling for dinner," said Ginny, who was writing a letter to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, Bill and Charlie should be here," said Ron looking over to Rick who was pleased.  
  
The three went downstairs, flying past Percy as they went down. He dropped all his notes and cursed them.  
  
"Still on Caldron bottoms, is he?" asked Rick, as they were all off the stairs.  
  
"Nop, he quit that a while ago. He's onto wand faults."  
  
Rick laughed and almost bumped into what he thought was his other two brothers.  
  
"Ok, from the books you can guess who we are," said one, who had long hair.  
  
"You're Bill, the one Harry thought would be like Percy, but found you cool,"  
  
Bill rolled his eyes. "It's nice to know you agree with the book."  
  
"And you're Charlie, with the dragon burns,"  
  
"Yeah, and Chinese one got be last week," said the other. "Shall we go in?"  
  
"Yeah," the other three chorused.  
  
"Oh Ron!" said Molly after they all sat down and Percy came into the kitchen with ink on his robes. "A dog has come, and it seems to understand what I say. Do you know anything about it?"  
  
A big black dog came and sat by Rick's side, and licked his hand.  
  
"Well I probably do," said Rick, looking over to Ron.  
  
The dog sniffed him, and then went over to Ron, who sniffed him happily.  
  
"He knows you for sure, and I know why," said Rick. "It's Snuffles, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, and he's been cleared. Just last month, thanks to Harry. Ok Sirius, you can transform now."  
  
The dog magically transformed from a dog to a man. "Yeah, I thought you were Ron there. I didn't hear about this all right. Twin?"  
  
"Yep, I'm Rick,"  
  
"I guess you've read Rowling's books," said Sirius, who was trying to control his messy hair. "I heard Harry would be here tomorrow with Herm, so I thought I might come and have a little visit before I surprise them tomorrow."  
  
"You know Sirius, you can stay over," said Arthur, looking at Sirius from the top of his newspaper. Percy was trying to get his ink off, with Bill laughing at him. The other twins came into the kitchen, who sniggered and put on their identical evil grins.  
  
"You made this ink non removable!" said Percy, furious.  
  
"No, you just have to say please," said one with a jumper with an F, which was probably Fred.  
  
"Ok then. Please." The ink disappeared.  
  
"Percy, Percy, you have to have manners," said the other twin, George. Charlie joined in with laughter.  
  
"Dear me, you two the new pranksters? I've been replaced." Said Sirius. "And you're the ones who found our map, didn't you?"  
  
"What do you mean 'our'," said Fred, giving a look. "Were you one of the marauders?"  
  
"Yes, indeed," said Sirius. "I was Padfoot. Pettigrew was Wormtail, and I don't think he deserved to be one of us." Sirius' eyes darkened. "Moony was Remus, and Potter was Prongs. Yes, Harry's dad."  
  
"Harry's dad a prankster? No way." Bill said, looking over to the twins' faces.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey Ron, when Hermione arrives, make sure I answer the door, ok?"  
  
"Rick? Why?"  
  
"Idea. Little prank, that's all. Try to sweet talk the girl, to pretend you've really changed. You'll see how much she'd like me."  
  
Ron put on an evil grin. "That really gets a girl?"  
  
"Yeah," said Rick, twiddling this pencil with his fingers.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"That's her now," whispered Ron. "I'll hide behind the wall, and probably snigger a bit, so don't mind me."  
  
"Yeah, I got A+ in drama last year," said Rick, walking over to the door.  
  
But what stood in front of him was Hermione, but he could have hung his mouth open.  
  
"Err I'm sorry, I think you've got the wrong place," he said, looking over into her hazel eyes.  
  
"Why do you say that Ron?" asked Hermione, slightly annoyed.  
  
Rick looked down on her with his clear blue eyes. "Because you seem to be to beautiful to be around here," Hermione smiled, not realizing that Ron was sniggering behind the wall.  
  
"Well, you seem to care," said Hermione leaning against the wall outside. Ginny was with Ron behind the wall, in which he covered her mouth as a sign to shut up.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess," said Rick getting slightly nervous. "I mean, I thought you weren't you. You definitely changed . . . a lot." His voice was a whisper at the end, in which Hermione's heart started beating more. This seemed quite romantic, and Ron saw her expression as she looked up to Rick, her face looking like she wanted to kiss him. Ginny saw this too and started laughing.  
  
"Oh Ginny! You idiot." Ron pulled Ginny out.  
  
"What the - two of you?" Hermione pinched herself. "A good one and bad one? Man, I really need to wake up from this dream."  
  
Rick started laughing along with Ginny, who was laughing hysterically.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked a black haired boy, who stood next to Hermione at the door. "Just came . . . two Rons?"  
  
Rick stopped laughing, in which the other two tried to stop laughing.  
  
"I'm Rick, and bloody hell you're Harry Potter," Rick looked at the clear red scar. "Wow, I've heard too much about you two, in the books."  
  
"Oh, you must mean the muggle books." Harry shook Rick's hand, very gratefully. "But what's that about?"  
  
"Oh - a little prank that's all," said Rick, looking over to Ron who was now staring at Ginny as she went all red. "Show the cute and sensitive side, trying to get Hermione all caught up. Not that I've been reading Ron's diary. Ginny's already done that for me." Ron pounced up to Rick, and covered his mouth.  
  
"Not one word Rick," said Ron. "Hello Harry. Why don't you both come in?"  
  
"Yeah, as long as you don't try something on me," said Hermione, seeing how much Ron had changed too. He seemed more like a gentleman, but his brother really knew how to charm a girl.  
  
"Gin!" said Harry, and Ginny gave him a huge hug. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm all right, you?" said Ginny, after receiving a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Me? Dudley hasn't killed me yet."  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
"Nice one Rick, start of prankster hood,"  
  
Sirius came in, ready to embrace his godson, who had grown a lot over the summer.  
  
"Wow Harry! I'm if every relative has told you this, but you've grown. A lot!"  
  
Harry smiled after receiving the hug and welcome he'd been waiting for since Voldemort's come back.  
  
"You know, I did that to your mother too," said Sirius, patting Harry on the shoulder. "The thing is your mother could easily tell the difference between me and James, and she thought I really changed, and was ready for a proper relationship." Sirius smiled. "Well, she did have a crush on me for a few months, but it was really your father she went for. Smart, the prankster prince, and the heart of all the girls. I was a bit of a player myself, but your father had the personality to steal his crush, Lil. I remember those days. They fell for each other, to shy to tell one another. Maybe you might do that one day, Ron and Herm." Ron and Hermione frowned at each other.  
  
"Well, shall we go upstairs?" said Ron, and took Hermione's arm with the others following them. Out of earshot of the others, Ron said, "Just to be very honest here, but you really have changed a lot." He went red, but Hermione's didn't take notice of that, but he took notice of how his blue eyes were. They seemed more noticeable than ever, and would win a girl's heart. But the eyes would need the perfect personality, like what Rick did at the door.  
  
"Du du du duuu! The very nice room," said Ron, with Rick sniggering. "As you can see on Rick's side, there is a picture of his adoptive parents."  
  
"Yeah, and you will seriously hate me," said Rick, picking up the picture.  
  
"Snape?" said Harry, staring at the picture.  
  
"You haven't seen his good side. He's really nice, and I really like having fun with him, even though it's the muggle way." He brushed the dust of the picture. "Serverus was a great dad. He gave me a Nimbus 2001 for a good bye present, and he's coming next week for a check up."  
  
"And in the picture he's smiling?" said Hermione, seeing how bright the smile was.  
  
Rick looked at Hermione. "Yeah. He's seemed to be the sunshine of the trio. But his sunshine is here, so I don't know how he's coping." Rick put the picture away quite sadly, and Ron understood what he meant, as well as Harry. Hogwarts to Harry was his home. Ron saw all his brothers leave home to go to Hogwarts two years before he went. Ginny was the same, but she only suffered one year, longing to meet Harry Potter. Ron and his brothers saw their two coolest brothers leave the house. Percy was leaving, for everyone not to notice apart from Molly. Fred and George were leaving soon, after this year at Hogwarts, then there would be the other twins and Ginny.  
  
"I never realized Snape could be a good person,"  
  
Rick smiled. "He's been good to only this family, but never to others, not even Slytherins."  
  
Hermione tried to change the subject. "Anyone up to going in the back garden?"  
  
"Yeah, ok," said Harry, and he went downstairs with Ginny and Ron. "Coming?"  
  
"Hold on, I'll be a minute." Said Rick. He sat on his bed, thinking about his other parents.  
  
"I know you find it hard," said Hermione, putting her arm around Rick. "I found it hard being accepted into Hogwarts, as I'm a muggle born. I was such a teacher's pet and everything. You're lucky to have the twin you have." Ron heard this from outside the door, pretending he was supposed to be in the bathroom. "He's a great person, but we quarrel sometimes as we have different sides to things. You've seen the books."  
  
Rick smiled. "Yeah, he'd kill you if I said this, but he wrote in his diary that he had a crush on you before the Yule Ball, and was kind of . . . heartbroken that you were with Krum."  
  
Ron felt like dissolving into tears. He still cared about Hermione. He hated the memory of before the Yule Ball. He couldn't sleep well, but his friends didn't notice as he hid it very well.  
  
"He cares about you Hermione," said Rick, continuing. "Anyways, with Krum, did you break up?"  
  
Hermione looked to the ceiling. "Yeah, we wanted to be friends in the end, so I keep in contact." Ron smiled outside the door. "I do care about Ron but," Hermione paused. "It seems like the friend type. What you did to me at the door made me feel like you were my boyfriend." Ron raised his eyebrows. Hermione was falling for his twin? "You know how to act. I just wish that Ron was like that sometimes. Should we go down?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron quickly sneaked downstairs, and when he got to the bottom and into the garden, he knew what to do.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Rick, can you do a favour for me?"  
  
"Err depends Ron," said Rick, putting his broomstick in the shed with the others. Ron gave him a look so the others could get out of earshot.  
  
"I'm sorry about this, but I heard your conversation," said Ron feeling slightly guilty.  
  
Rick smiled. "It's ok Ron. Just don't tell Hermione. Err sorry about he diary thing though."  
  
"Well, I was really heartbroken before the ball," said Ron, turning shy a little. "I couldn't sleep for a few nights, and it was horrible. No one noticed as I lapped it up."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Rick, showing his eyes of understanding. "If you want me to help you to be a gentleman, I see why not."  
  
"And do you like Hermione?"  
  
Rick sighed. "She's a very attractive girl, but you show feelings for her. The problem is that she showed signs of liking me. I'll tell you what. I won't try to be some one else, but you can show the good side of you. No competing, as I might find some other chicks at school."  
  
Ron smiled. "I'm so glad I have a twin." 


	3. The Lion's Scar

Sorry about the second chappy. It went a bit wrong, and I'm glad that it should be fixed. I think! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to skip all the bits about going to Diagon Alley and everything, so this is September 1st.  
  
The Lion's scar  
  
"Rick! Ron! Hurry up!" said Molly, at the train station waiting by the barrier.  
  
"This is the part I don't like," said Rick, looking at the solid wall.  
  
"Geez, you're like Harry," said Ron, who then ran into it.  
  
"Your turn Rick," said Molly.  
  
Rick hated this. He wished he could magically pop into there. Just like Harry I guess, he thought. He ran straight into it, almost knocking down his brother on the other side.  
  
"Geez, you don't have to be that much," said Ron, as Harry came in after Hermione.  
  
Ron started to go red, as Hermione had her hair sleek and very attractive to her pretty oval shaped face.  
  
"Ron, you know you're going red," whispered Rick.  
  
"Yeah I know," hissed Ron, as Hermione had Harry helping her drag her trunk up.  
  
"Look, I'll be a second." Rick said before he rushed over to Harry to push the trunk up. "Ok, that's done." Ron stared at Rick for a minute. "What?"  
  
"You are surprisingly strong for a twin," said Ron, looking at Harry fixing his jet-black hair. "I mean, I could probably not have done that."  
  
"Sure you can," said Rick, frowning at Hermione who was laughing at Harry trying to pull the trunk up on his own, and had Ginny helping him after the frustration. "Just think you can, and then you see the difference. Anyways, I had help. Go on. Prove yourself."  
  
Ron dragged his trunk across the ground, with Harry waiting to help. He pushed the trunk up, and he did it. He did it, with Harry panting on the ground holding his forehead.  
  
"Harry's what's the matter?" said Ron and Rick in unison, then looking at each other.  
  
"Voldemort again," said Harry trying to stand up, in which he did. "Look, I'll be all right."  
  
"Sure?" said Rick, pulling Harry up.  
  
Harry nodded. "No worries,"  
  
"Rick seems to be caring, even to people he hardly knows," thought Ron, and Hermione had a similar thought. "I wonder. I wonder if that would charm Hermione. But wait. I'll be someone else by doing that. Rick is really different, even though Snape had brought him up. He is really nice. That makes him different, right?"  
  
Once all the trunks were on board, Molly said good-bye to them all.  
  
"Right Rick, owl us will you?"  
  
"Yeah mum. I'll have a good time, don't you worry,"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Anything off the trolley dears?"  
  
It was around lunchtime, and the four had spent their morning in the prefects' compartment. In all the letters of Harry, Hermione, Ron and surprisingly Rick, they had a prefect badge. This was all to a surprise to Rick, but he had top marks when he took basic exams a week before he came, and he crammed all his learning into one month or less. This showed great things, and he was made a prefect.  
  
"Yes please, I'm starving," said Rick, who picked out some things and paid 11 sickles.  
  
"You're a polite one, aren't you?" said Harry, after feeding Hedwig.  
  
"And a quiet one," said Ron.  
  
"And a cute one," thought Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I can be quiet, getting to know people," said Rick, pushing back his ginger hair.  
  
"Complete opposite to me," said Ron, knowing how outgoing her was. "I wish I'd really got into the music at the Yule Ball don't you?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Not if Hermione was there. Hermione?"  
  
"He is sensitive, cute and nice. Does he like me? And what about Ron? Man he looks like Ron, but his smile," These thoughts were in her mind as Harry waved his hand in front of her. "What? Oh sorry I'm just thinking about the Ball this year."  
  
"Yeah, at least I have better ones this year," said Ron. "But Snape was paying for yours, wasn't he Rick?"  
  
Rick laughed. "Yeah, he suggested black, which is not a surprise." At this point Harry was sniggering, with Hermione still quiet. "I got some nice dark blue ones in the end, which is my favourite colour."  
  
"No wonder you were wearing that blue t shirt when you met me," said Ron. "Mine's red, my favourite colour. Why mum thought it was maroon, I do not know."  
  
"Blue is his favourite colour? Nice colour." Hermione's thoughts seemed to record everything Rick was saying.  
  
"Herm? You're quiet." Said Rick, looking at her face, which wasn't concentrating. "Huh? Oh sorry."  
  
"Geez, you're dazing off today, aren't you?" said Ron, rolling his eyes. "Not thinking about Lockhart again, are you?"  
  
"Shut it Ron," said Hermione, in which Harry was sniggering with Ron.  
  
Rick wasn't laughing. "Poor little girl. I know how you feel, I fancied my cute science teacher once," Ron gaped at him and laughed. "Hey, all the most popular guys were fancying her too, so you can shut it too." Ron stopped laughing, showing a grin. "I was kind of popular, but no girl seemed to go for me, as I seemed not their type. Too nice they said." Hermione looked into Rick's identical blue eyes, which showed caring. It was like another Remus Lupin, shy and nice. He seemed that kind of man when he was at Hogwarts, according to Sirius. Sirius was the playboy, according to Remus.  
  
Now this guy, Rick, was Hermione's type.  
  
But Rick didn't want her to be for him. He wanted her to be for Ron.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hogwarts,"  
  
"Hey Ron, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Rick, who looked at Harry and gave a look for him to go on.  
  
"Yeah?" said Ron, out of everyone's earshot.  
  
"Herm likes me. She really does fancy me, but I don't. I'm not saying she's horrible, but she's nice, as a friend. I don't want to go any further, but she likes my personality too much."  
  
"I know you can't change," said Ron, sadly looking over to Hermione who was laughing at Malfoy, who had his hair short like a ferret. "But I can. Or you can tell her what's going on and she'll work it out herself."  
  
"No, I don't want to hurt her either," said Rick. "I know. My best friend for 5 years was a girl, who I never ever fancied, and the same feelings were put towards me. I would know about this stuff."  
  
"Err I would go with Hagrid and the first years if I were you," said Ron.  
  
~~~~~  
  
At home at the burrow, Molly Weasley was sitting at the table with Charlie, and she remembered what happened.  
  
"Oh Molly, can you help me with Richard here?"  
  
"Oh coming Arthur. Bill, can you help us?"  
  
"Sure mum."  
  
It was the summer after the twins were born. They were at least half a year old to a year old. "Err actually Molly, I need help with Ron as . . ."  
  
"As what?" said Molly, in a straight tone.  
  
"Richard's gone."  
  
That was it. Molly's eyes seemed to quiver, as she burst into tears.  
  
And there was no more mention in the memory. No more mention of the twin.  
  
The twin that was never there.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In the school hall, Severus (I got the spelling right FINALLY my fan fic readers) Snape was sitting down, ready for the school to come in. He remembered his past when he found Rick at the orphanage.  
  
"This boy is extremely strange,"  
  
Snape looked down at a ginger haired boy, who was about 2 years old.  
  
"In what way?" asked Snape, picking the boy up.  
  
"No one seems to want to take him. They've seen a strange side."  
  
"I see." Snape thought that maybe the child possessed magic, and may have been a wizard. "Does he have a name?"  
  
"Well yes, a group of strange looking people said his name was Rick, that's all," said the orphanage manager. "They all seemed like kidnappers I think. We never found this boy's true parents, and maybe they murdered them then kidnapped him, I do not know."  
  
A scar was seen above the boy's left knee, in a shape of a lion.  
  
"And this is the strangest of all. A lion's scar."  
  
Snape studied it carefully. He knew it might have been some kind of magical scar. The people might have been death eaters.  
  
"What did these people who brought him look like?"  
  
"Hooded, and I remember one had blond hair."  
  
Malfoy, thought Snape.  
  
"I'll take him."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Nervous along with the rest of the first years, Rick seemed taller than them all. Hagrid recognised that he was a new fifth year student.  
  
"Hullo. Fifth year?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You're not the only one," Hagrid pointed to a beautiful girl with sleek blond hair.  
  
Wow, she's cute.  
  
"Hi, I'm Simone," said the girl, her hair waving round slightly. "What's yours?"  
  
"Rick Weasley," said the boy.  
  
"I thought you looked like Ron, a lot in fact," said Hagrid, seeing the queue of first years. "You're his twin?"  
  
"Yeah," said Rick, seeing his brother wave.  
  
"How's he getting on with Hermione? No fights?"  
  
"Not so far, no,"  
  
Hagrid waved back to Ron, and waved to Harry also. "There's young 'arry now. Now every one, get in the boats, only three a boat."  
  
Hagrid clambered into his own while Simone and Rick shared one with a first year.  
  
"So, what house do you think you'll get into?"  
  
"Gryffindor I hope," said Rick.  
  
"Same here! Wow, you seem to share the same thoughts."  
  
She was right. She really thought Rick was cute too.  
  
"Hi, I'm Henry Malfoy." Said the boy quietly behind them.  
  
"Oh, a Malfoy?" said Rick. "I never seemed to like your brother when I read the muggle books."  
  
"I hate him," said Henry. "He says I'm a - a - mudblood lover, and I want to be in Ravenclaw. Father says I'm a shame to the family."  
  
"Just don't say mudblood again," said Rick, patting Henry's shoulder.  
  
"I won't," he said innocently.  
  
"I'm a pureblood," said Simone. "I know you're one, as I've heard of your family, and you too, Henry . . . AHHH!"  
  
Some owls nearby, which suddenly burst like fireworks into the air, heard the shriek.  
  
"A SQUID! HELP!"  
  
Rick was struggling to keep Simone back in the boat. I can do this, he thought. I can do this.  
  
"Henry help me out here!" said Rick, still pulling Simone who was shouting.  
  
Hagrid quickly pulled his boat across, trying to get through to the first years that were watching this, terrified.  
  
Simone was tugged, Rick falling into the water with her.  
  
Luckily for him, he found gillyweed in his pocket.  
  
Gillyweed?  
  
He shoved it into his mouth and hers, in which they both could breathe again.  
  
But why was there gillyweed in his pocket?  
  
Then Rick remembered when Harry gave him some of the gillyweed he had left over from last year's twi-zard tournament.  
  
And Rick was Harry this time.  
  
He swum fast down there, and unfortunately for Simone, she hadn't swallowed the gillyweed at all.  
  
She couldn't breathe.  
  
What Rick ate only could last for a short time, as in five minutes.  
  
And Simone had less time to live.  
  
He grabbed Simone at last, pulling her so fast that she was free from the squid.  
  
Seeing that she needed oxygen fast, he kissed her, while his gills had started to disappear. The oxygen circulated, and he had saved her life.  
  
Rick surfaced with his gills almost gone, and Simone unconscious. She was breathing thankfully.  
  
He started to feel faint as arms grabbed for him and Simone. He passed out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
MWHAHAHA! CLIFFY CLIFFY NANANANANA! Want me to write more? MWHAHAHA SEND IN REVIEWS! 


	4. The Kiss

Mwhaha I loved keeping you on the cliffy - for two minutes. I seem to have now made a new chappy to follow.  
  
The kiss  
  
"He really saved my life he did, Harry,"  
  
"How Simone?"  
  
"He - he kissed me."  
  
"What? Like CPR? Wow, my bro is one true hero!"  
  
"I know what you mean Ron. But it seems - well - I seemed to like him from when we first met, but I really like him now that - that - he saved my life."  
  
Rick noticed that out of all the voices there, Hermione wasn't part of it.  
  
"Hermione? You seem quiet."  
  
Hermione was too upset to speak. Simone and Rick had liked each other from the start, and she was excluded from Rick's love life.  
  
"Rick? Is he ok?" shouted one voice.  
  
"Geez Severus, you woke me up with that voice of yours," Rick moaned, feeling his head.  
  
His eyes opened. Everyone came into clear vision as he sat up from his bed.  
  
Ron and Harry were beaming at him: Simone was wrapped in a warm blanket, and had steam pouring out her ears.  
  
"Here, drink this," said Snape, handing a mug to Rick. Rick drunk all the contents, then saw he had steam coming out of his ears too. He felt warm.  
  
"You really had me scared then," said Ron, looking at his brother with pride. "You really are a hero, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah," whispered Rick, who was weak.  
  
"I guess you're the new hero around here," said Harry, winking.  
  
"I was worried to Rick," said Snape, putting his arms around Rick.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other in surprise, then looked at Hermione who was looking at the floor.  
  
"She's hurt that Rick's found a girlfriend," whispered Ron, in which Harry understood what had been on Hermione's stationery mind.  
  
Simone looked at Hermione, and understood her well. Simone went to Ron's side.  
  
"I think Hermione is really hurt," whispered Simone, after Snape started talking to Rick. "She's falling for your brother."  
  
"I know," said Ron, in a sad tone. "I felt that hurt when she was falling for him too as I - I - I really like her. But I'm glad Rick's found you, as he didn't want Hermione as his girlfriend. He rather have her with me, but she doesn't feel that way about me."  
  
"I'll know who's who now," said Simone. "Rick's a great guy. He's sensitive, cute, warm, and kind. He cares. That's what would get any girl."  
  
"I'm glad he is my twin, being so brave about that."  
  
"And Rick, the sorting ceremony has been postponed for the meantime as the first years have been helped out the lake after that shock, and Hagrid got them wet." Continued Snape. "Dumbledore is very pleased at your behaviour of tonight, as well as I am. Now, are you ready to go to the hall?"  
  
"Mr Weasley and Miss Warden will have to spend the night here before class tomorrow, and everything should be alright tomorrow at breakfast, unless something's wrong." Madam Pomfrey marched in, in her usual style.  
  
"Yes. But they must attend the sorting, it is very important."  
  
Hermione wasn't listening.  
  
She was caught up in her own mind. What was I thinking? Having Rick as my crush? He's got his own girl. Oh why am I so hurt?  
  
Ron read her thoughts, and as the others went, he stayed behind with her.  
  
"I know how you feel Hermione." Ron whispered.  
  
"You do?" she answered softly back, clearly the heavy strands of brown hair that held her back.  
  
"Yeah. I know you like Rick and everything, but . . ."  
  
"I know Ron, I shouldn't like him. I mean he's your twin brother! You must think I'm such a idiotic b - "  
  
"No, you're not," said Ron, so understanding. "I understand it might have been a crush. I'm not mad at you."  
  
Hermione was listening this time.  
  
"I know, I really should be mad at you," said Ron, looking back at the past he had of arguments. "But I understand how you feel. But Rick likes you as a friend. He told me - he told me that he wanted you to be with - me."  
  
Hermione saw Rick's reflection stare back at her.  
  
But this time, the reflection of her crush was Ron.  
  
"You're not acting, are you?" whispered Hermione.  
  
Harry was about to walk through the doors to tell them to hurry up, but he stopped and listened.  
  
"No. I'm seriously being myself."  
  
Harry heard all this, and felt like one of those types of girls who would break down and cry in a sad movie. He suddenly felt proud too.  
  
"I like you Hermione," said Ron. "Ok, I'll tell you the truth. Before the Yule Ball, I couldn't sleep thinking you were going with someone else. I had nightmares that you were going with Malfoy, the with Neville, and then - Percy."  
  
Hermione started to laugh. "Percy? Ok, he was Head Boy, but no way would I go for Mr Perfect."  
  
"Then I dreamt that somehow I was with you then - I murdered you."  
  
Hermione stared at his lifeless blue eyes as he treads over the thought.  
  
"And then after the Yule Ball - I dreamt you were married to Krum, and then he murdered you, and I felt it was my fault."  
  
Hermione seemed to catch the drift. "Why didn't you ever tell me this?"  
  
Ron's blue eyes quivered. "Because I didn't think you liked me, being with Krum. And now - Rick, my twin."  
  
"You could have told me," said Hermione. "I didn't want to hurt Viktor at all. And when you seem to shout at me, I knew I should have said no - because I realized how much I liked you."  
  
Harry seemed like he really wanted to break into tears now.  
  
"And when it was you at the door, I thought you were returning feelings, but then it was Rick. That's when I thought you told him all about me, so I had a crush on him."  
  
Ron had a clear streak across his face, telling Harry, who was hiding, that he, for once, was crying. Harry bolted back to the wall when he thought Ron was going to look. Harry looked back to see Hermione wiping the tear with her delicate fingers, and she too was crying.  
  
And that's when it started.  
  
They kissed.  
  
Anyone got tissues? Mwhahah more soon! 


	5. The Sorting

Mmmm nice cliffy. Hope you enjoyed it mwhahahaha.  
  
The Sorting  
  
After Ron and Hermione departed holding hands as they went, Harry was waiting at the door.  
  
"Err sorry for the disruption, but I came here to hurry you up," explained Harry.  
  
Hermione giggled. "No, you didn't disturb us. But you probably know what's going on."  
  
"Yes, by seeing that a few of Ron's buttons are undone,"  
  
Ron looked down on his shirt and scowled.  
  
"Going to the sorting?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanna see where Rick gets put in."  
  
The three left, thankfully arriving when the last of the students came in.  
  
The doors swung open, and the first years in twos went through the hall. People gasped at the last two people, who looked like Ron and a new fifth year.  
  
"Wait! Two Rons?" said Lavender, from down the table.  
  
"Twin," said Ron. "I never mentioned him because he was kidnapped then we found him just this summer."  
  
"What? With adoptive parents?" said Patil.  
  
"Yeah, and they're really nice, except we've only met the dad really."  
  
"It must have hurt to go away from your home and go to your real home, and going away from the parents that have been there for you." Neville seemed to be suggesting this.  
  
"Yeah, it did for him."  
  
The sorting hat frowned across the crowd.  
  
"What? Two fifth years to be sorted?" said the brim of the hat. "Dear me Professor McGonagall."  
  
McGonagall rolled her eyes.  
  
"And another Weasley? How many more?"  
  
Rick grimaced, seeing his brother's face grimace with him.  
  
"1000 years or more ago,  
  
I sat on a brave man's head,  
  
The other three did not like the fashion,  
  
So they made me talk instead.  
  
The four houses are representatives  
  
Of four great people,  
  
And Ravenclaw, had the skill,  
  
To fit me through a needle."  
  
At this point, some images appeared on the ceiling, like a flashback, showing how Ravenclaw was powerful enough to achieve it. She did, and many people clapped.  
  
"With Hufflepuff, she really had  
  
A great main ambition,  
  
To seek out any magic children,  
  
Who wanted magic tuition."  
  
More images showed up on the ceiling. This time Helena Hufflepuff was finding children and giving them letters.  
  
"For Gryffindor, my old master,  
  
He mastered his learning,  
  
He had bravery inside him,  
  
And a great heart burning."  
  
Another image showed Godric Gryffindor putting the sword into the hat. Harry remembered he pulled it out in his second year, and defeated the basilisk. But the image almost came to a close, when Harry noticed something.  
  
A lightning bolt scar, which was hidden by Godric's hair.  
  
"Slytherin, he wanted pure  
  
Blooded wizards,  
  
He heard of muggle pupils  
  
And started up a blizzard."  
  
Another image made the hall crack into laughter. Salazar Slytherin saw muggle students and ran. He showed absolute anger and started a blizzard, even though it was a clear summer.  
  
"So make you mind, as I will not,  
  
Of the house you want to join,  
  
And if you cannot make your mind,  
  
I will flip the coin."  
  
There was a huge applause, in which the Slytherins didn't give much.  
  
And the list started.  
  
Rick swore that he was hearing the music from the movie of the Philosopher's Stone. It sounded like the introduction of the Quidditch match.  
  
But he was imagining it, knowing how nervous he was.  
  
"Aylward, Joan."  
  
A brunette came up to the stool.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" she seemed happy of the result, as she didn't get into Slytherin.  
  
Rick and Simone seemed to wait in boredom, until a ginger haired boy, which looked slightly like Ron and Rick, came up to the stool.  
  
Rick hung his mouth open.  
  
McGonagall had said "Rupert Grint" before the boy came up.  
  
Rupert Grint at Hogwarts?  
  
"Ahh! An actor, acting as one of the fellow students in a movie. How is dear old Richard Harris?"  
  
"He's dead sir, he died recently," said Rupert nervously.  
  
"Poor Chap. GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Rupert took the hat off.  
  
"Just like the movie, just like the movie," he stuttered as he sat next to the real Harry Potter, which made him jump, as he saw the character he'd been acting all along.  
  
Ron Weasley.  
  
"Ah, you act as me in the movie, don't you?" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I do, and now I meeting the real you!" Rupert said nervously.  
  
"Is Daniel and Emma up there too?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," stuttered Rupert.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Look, there's nothing to be afraid of. We are humans you know."  
  
Rupert smiled, feeling more confident.  
  
"Malfoy, Henry."  
  
Rick looked straight up to the stool, and nodded at Simone.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
There was silence, except for the Gryffindor table. There was a state of shock.  
  
A Malfoy in Gryffindor?  
  
It slowly went down the register to R.  
  
"Radcliffe, Daniel."  
  
This boy looked a bit like Harry, except he had blue eyes and no glasses. Harry looked up to Daniel, and winked. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Daniel walked down shakily, as the word rang in his ears.  
  
"Well done Dan!" said Rupert. Daniel went to sit next to Ron.  
  
"Wow, this is so better than I thought," said Daniel, looking across Harry's scar. "Better than he movie. Realistic."  
  
"Well duh Dan," said Rupert, his eyes rolling.  
  
"Warden, Simone."  
  
"Good luck," whispered Rick.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Watson, Emma."  
  
This time, the look a like Hermione walked up. She brushed he hair back.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Weasley, Richard."  
  
Everyone's eyes went to Rick at this moment. He walked steadily up the steps, seeing the few first years looking up at him.  
  
"I heard of your bravery earlier. So you deserve where I am going to put you. GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Rick stood shakily, as he sat next to Daniel at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I really did it," he said.  
  
"Another Ron? Geez, this is too much. I don't remember Rowling writing this."  
  
"Of course you don't, she's only starting her fifth book, like when Harry is at his house, and come in much later."  
  
"Tuck in," said Dumbledore, after giving out the usual term notices.  
  
The Harry looked up to find the new DADA teacher Dumbledore introduced, Mrs Figg. He had known about her being a witch since the beginning of the summer holidays.  
  
"So, what's with the twin?" said Daniel, chewing in a piece of chicken.  
  
"Oh, I thought I was an orphan, had adoptive parents, then now I'm with my real family. Luckily, Percy is going to move out before I go home for the summer."  
  
"You must be dead pleased," said Rupert, polishing off a bone.  
  
"Yeah. When I was a kid, I got kidnapped, dunno who though."  
  
Snape was having his usual look around with his cold eyes. But he spotted Rick and gave a wink. Rick smiled back.  
  
"What's with that?" whispered Simone.  
  
"Nothing, I just know Sev well." 


End file.
